El tiempo de los dragones
by Zanne et Dana
Summary: Alors que le temps des dragons commencent, le roi Malcom 1er décide de partir en guerre. Mais l'ennemi n'est pas toujours celui qu'on pense... Au temps médiéval, magie, mystère et trahison au rendez-vous!


Le scribe se plaça au milieu de la grande place, la gorge sèche et les mains moitent, tenant le manuscrit du roi entre celles-ci. S'il n'était pas convaincant, l'émeute éclaterait et il serait ensevelit sous la foule en panique. Sinon, un destin presque pire allait envahir la contré...

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge pour obtenir l'attention, mais personne ne sembla l'entendre. Il lança de faible "Écoutez-moi!" mais rien ni fit. Finalement, les poings serré trop fort contre le papyrus, il cria à plein poumon, lassé d'être ignoré:

-Oyé! Oyé! Que vous tous, voleur ou chevalier, mendiant ou marchand, vous, le peuple du roi, soyez au courant! la guerre est lancé! Et nous, nous vainquerons! Par décret du roi Malcom 1er, tout homme refusant de participer à cette guerre mouront!

La foule s'était figée, et un faible murmure se répandait. Un homme, dans l'ombre se retourna prestement, et détala à toute vitesse. Ce geste suspect ne fut point remarqué, qui trop occupé à courir avertir ses proches, qui à demander des détails sur l'annonce.

* * *

Le roi quitta la table du conseil, suivit de son garde, Howard Link, que l'on surnommait: l"Ombre du Roi". Le conseil s'animait, ou plutôt, se disputait la décision de Malcom 1er.

-Ces agissements sont puérils, décréta sans douceurs la Haute-_Migea_.

-Le roi est fou, aquiesça un autre_._

-Ne parlez point comme cela du roi, dût-il mourir, ou une descente brusque aux enfers vous attendra, s'écria le Haut-_Migea_ Sokaro.

Sur ce, les gens partirent, laissant les quatre, tous Haut-_Migea _seuls entre eux.

-On ne peut rester les bras croiser à l'attente des décisions de sa Majesté! fit la seule femme.

-Du calme, Cloud... Même si vos avez mon assentiment. Les soldats sont obèses à force de paresser, et si vous voyer seulement les archers tirer, HA! Ce qu'il nous faut, ce sont d'autre _Migea_! Notre société est trop faible, Nous **devons** en recruter.

-Le peuple ne sera pas d'accord. Obliger le pinceau à ployer, tous ce que ça donne, c'est une oeuvre manquée, flamboya Tiedoll.

* * *

_La guerre lancée? Mensonge, ce royaume ne pourrait pas ce défendre contre un seul raid!_ Malgré ses pensées, Lavi était inquiet, une énième guerre à laquelle il assisterait... de quoi contenter son grand-père.

Justement, ce dernier l'attendait, assis sur la chaise de bois à l'entrée de leur demeure, une tasse de thé entre les mains.

-Alors, Lavi? Quelles sont les nouvelles? J'ai entendu des cris.

-On vient d'annoncer à la grande place que le roi a déclaré la guerre, répondit le plus jeune en s'asseyant à côté.

-Aurait-il perdu la tête?! Le temps des dragons va bientôt commencer, et il gaspille ses hommes à la guerre! glapit son grand-père.

Lavi haussa les épaules.

-Sinon, qui va remporter, selon toi?

Le roux, prit au dépourvut, soupira:

-Aucune idée!

-Avec tout ce que je t'ai enseigné, tu ne peux même pas...

-Grand-père, le coupa le jeune homme, il n'a pas dit l'ennemi.

* * *

L'homme se déplaçait vite vers l'auberge, semblant fuir quelque monstre obscur, ce qui était presque le cas... Presque, seulement presque. Que n'aurait-il pas voulu que s'en soit un, ils étaient tellement moins vicieux, tellement moins apeurant que ses vieux cauchemards qui refaisaient surface.

L'homme s'arrêta devant la porte, et systématiquement porta la main à sa capuche pour la lever, mais la rabaissa en s'apercevant qu'elle l'était déjà. Il soupira en poussant le battant. Aussitôt, un vacarme assourdissant atteint ses oreilles.

Il traversa la salle vers sa chambre, mais un bout de conversation le fit s'arrêter.

-Il parait que le roi a découvert le traître! Tu sais qui c'est? Un garde royal! Si même eux sont corrompus, où allons nous?

L'homme reprit lentement sa marche, ayant apparemment déjà comprit le triste sort réservé au garde.

* * *

Kanda regardait l'extérieur, enrageant contre le roi qu'il avait pourtant choisi de servir. Luberier avait condamné un de ses soldats, passe encore, mais sans son avis et c'était là le fait qui dérangeait le dirigeant.

Le garde, Suman de son vrai nom, avait toujours bien servit et il était hautement improbable qu'il aïe traité avec leur ennemi de toujours, les Noés. Qui d'ailleurs étaient maintenant leurs rivaux, puisque la guerre venait d'être annoncé. Une dure époque s'annonçait, car le roi était décidé d'en finir une fois pour toute, et si pour ça il devait créer de grandes effusions de sang, Kanda en était certain, il n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

On cogna à sa porte, trois coups secs qui résonnèrent longuement dans la chambre du Commandant de la garde royale.

-Oui? fit-il d'une voix lasse.

Ce fut l'Ombre du roi qui lui répondit:

-Le roi vous demande à la salle du Conseil après le souper. Ne le rater, il est déjà de mauvaise humeur, lui conseilla Link.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça..., commenta Kanda.

* * *

La jeune femme sourit à son client, le remercia d'être venue et le regarda partir. Elle se tourna vers son frère qui l'aidait à entretenir la boulangerie, puis lui fit par des maigres revenues de cette journée.

-Au moins, dit-elle alors qu'ils soupaient, nous avons pus apprendre la cause de cette panique!

-C'est mauvais signe...

-Allons, grand-frère! Je suis absolument certaine que le roi peut nous protéger!

Cependant, malgré les rassurantes paroles de sa soeur, le visage de l'autre s'assombrit, ce qui était toujours mauvais.

-Si tu le dis, murmura-t-il, si tu le dis...

* * *

Malcom 1er, fier dirigeant du pays, était penché sur ses cartes lorsque le commandant arriva.

-Commandant, quel plaisir de vous voir, salua le roi d'un ton qui indiquait tout le contraire.

-Que voulez-vous? demanda Kanda, ne voulant pas traîner en longueur avec cette affaire.

* * *

**Auteure: Dana**

**Des commentaires? Négatifs ou positifs, tout me va!**


End file.
